The Way I Loved You
by BlackKitt
Summary: Serenity is dating Tristan, who is the perfect gentleman to her. But somehow, she can't get rid of the thought of her ex-boyfriend; a certain infuriating, yet incredibly appealing CEO. Silentshipping.
1. Looking Back

**The Way I Loved You**

**_Summary: _**_Serenity is dating Tristan, who is the perfect gentleman to her. But somehow, she can't get rid of the thought of her ex-boyfriend; a certain infuriating, yet incredibly appealing CEO. Silentshipping._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

**_Author's note: _**_Ah, another story had emerged from the phenomenon that is my brain. It is a concept I've had up in my grey cells for quite some time, and now, thanks to the Christmas break, I've finally been able to finish the first chapter. (And yes, it was loosely based on a Taylor Swift song, hence the title). There are, however, a few things you should know about this one. For one, it is completely experimental, which is why it will only exist of three chapters total. I've tried a slightly different writing style, and put the story in the first-person p.o.v. Also, the story is written in the present time. However, there will be a lot of flashbacks, which, naturally, will have to be written in the past time. So there are two times, and two types of grammar (I probably screwed the grammar up once or twice, if you notice this, please let me know). The beginning and the ending of the flashbacks will be pointed out by a _**~o~**_.__ Every flashback will be written in italics. And that will be all, for now. Enjoy reading!_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 1: Looking Back**_

_**

* * *

**_

My boyfriend is wonderful. Polite, gentle, sweet and caring, he is the perfect man. The man I will probably spend the rest of my life with. The man I should _want_ to spend the rest of my life with.

And yet I don't.

It's pathetic, really. Tristan loves me, he cares about me, and he would hand me the world on a silver platter if I asked him for it. My friends are his friends, my parents adore him, he has a well-paid job as a real estate agent and a spacious apartment that is big enough for the both of us. He is tall and well-build, with the most adorable brown eyes and a smile that could make any girl melt into a puddle of sugar. Perfect, huh? Yes, picture perfect, if you don't count the fact that I don't feel anything for him beyond mere friendship.

Yes, I know what you're about to ask. If I don't love him, then why am I in a relationship with him? I suppose the answer is quite simple. I thought I loved him, but I now know I mistook friendship and gratitude for that.

You see, about two years ago, I broke up with my previous boyfriend. He was my first true love, and I was beyond devastated when he decided to just break it off. Tristan, being the amazing man that he is, offered me a place to stay when I moved out of my ex's estate. I suppose things happened from there. I really thought I had gotten over my ex, and that I was in love with Tristan. Well, my eyes were opened the day I ran into _him_ again.

**~o~**

_It was a beautiful summer day. Tristan and I had gone out to get our groceries for the week, and maybe buy some ice cream from the Italian on the corner._

_The Domino Park was on our route to the supermarket. I love that park. It brings back so many memories, most of them from the small part of my childhood that I got to spent with my older brother, Joey, others from the time I had found my solitude there._

_The park was crowded that day. I wasn't surprised; after all, it was a gorgeous day, and the Domino Park was the perfect place for a picnic or a stroll. Still, even with all those people there, I felt the peace flow over me the second I stepped through the gates. The place always seems to take my stress away. Maybe it is the sentimental value it possesses, or maybe a good fairy had cast a spell on it. I don't know, and as long as it doesn't change, I won't ask._

_So, that was me back then. A happy-go-lucky young woman, with a wonderful boyfriend and a head that wouldn't leave the clouds. Yes, I had lost my first love, and yes, I had known pain, but I had always overcome the setbacks in my life, and at that moment I was sure I had everything back on track. After all, I was in love, my grades were amazing, my family had been reunited and my future had been carefully planned and would surely be just as wonderful as that moment was. How could I know my prefect illusion would be shattered only seconds later?_

_The first thing I noticed was the whispers. Had the park been so loud, filled with chatter and laughter barely a second ago, it had now reduced to soft whispers. Occasionally an unknowing child would speak, or cry, only to be scowled at by an adult. People stared at something I couldn't see properly; I wasn't tall, and there were quite a few people in between me and the object of attention._

_I heard a set of footsteps. Loud, but delicate, they were clearly heard over the whispers. The people in front of me slowly parted, nervously making way for whoever was coming their way._

_The large, bald man who had been blocking my sight stepped aside. I curiously looked at the path ahead that had now become visible to me. What I saw shocked me, amazed me, and erased everything I once thought was real._

_It was him. The tall figure, the chestnut brown hair, the fierce blue eyes. The white, sleeveless trenchcoat, the expensive shoes, the ever-present silver briefcase. He was magnificent._

_I'm not sure what happened next. All I know was that he fixated those incredibly blue orbs on me… And I was lost. All I could do was stare, stupidly, as the man I had loved for so long, the man I hadn't seen in nearly a year and a half, the man I thought I didn't care about anymore, walked towards me._

_I don't know how stupid I must've looked. I was glued to my spot, staring at this phenomenon that is my ex-boyfriend. I could feel Tristan lightly pulling my arm, trying to get me to get out of my ex's way, but I seemed to have been frozen in time. I only stared, as the memories of our time as a couple flooded my mind and clouded my vision._

_He continued to walk towards me, his posture tall and his step steady. His gaze was resting on me, and me alone, though I now know that was probably just because I was the only one still in his way. At that moment, though, I was completely lost in those seemingly never-ending pools of blue._

_It wasn't until he was standing right in front of me when I came back to earth. The clock had started ticking again, and I was suddenly very aware of my surroundings. The people around me whispered, their voices a little louder this time. They were probably wondering what the hell that little girl was thinking, standing openly in the way of the most powerful man in all of Japan, if not the world._

_"Would you mind?"_

_Those were the first words he had spoken to me in a year and half. 'Would you mind?' To be honest, I indeed did mind. A small part of me wanted to step aside, to let him pass and leave me with my deranged thoughts, but the largest part of me wanted to throw myself into his arms, cry, tell him how much I had missed him, how much I still loved him, how much I wanted to be with him._

_It's rather ironic, though, that my body somehow refused to comply to either of my wishes. I just remained on my spot for what seemed to last for ages, though in reality I was sure it were only seconds._

_Eventually, I managed to tear my eyes away from him. Casting my look downwards, I stepped aside. He continued his way, not even bothering to look back at me, his ex-girlfriend. I had to fight to keep my tears inside._

_I could feel how Tristan's arm wrapped itself around my waist. "Are you okay?"_

_I struggled to fake a smile. "Yes, I'm fine. It just took me all of my willpower to refrain myself from telling him where to stick it."_

**~o~**

That was six months ago. It was six months ago when I realized I was still in love with that despicable man.

Like I said, it's pathetic. The small encounter we had that day was enough to turn my entire world upside down. Those few seconds of eye contact made me realize that my heart still rests within the depths of his soul.

Damn him.

I don't even know why we ever broke up. He never explained it to me. One day he simply came up to me and told me he thought our relationship wasn't working out.

**~o~**

_It was freezing cold outside. Winter was at its peak, and my sister-in-law, Mai, had convinced me to go shopping with her. The New Year had just started, and she claimed she had to get everyone Happy-New-Year gifts. I had gone with her, not really having anything better to do that day anyway._

_I rather regretted going out later on. The Domino Mall isn't covered, and the two of us nearly froze in our attempt to find suitable gifts for our circle of friends. You can image that, when my sister-in-law finally had all the presents she needed, I was eager to go home and have a large cup of hot chocolate._

_Dying to get out of the stinging wind, I hurried into the gigantic mansion that was my home back then. Quickly disposing myself of my jacket, gloves, scarf, earmuffs and boots, I slipped my ice cold feet into my comfy slippers and pulled an extra thick, woolen sweater over my head._

_Since it was New Year's Day, most of the servants had gotten the day off. The only ones who were still there were a few stray security guards, my ex's personal assistant and the ever-present butler, Fong._

_The old butler was in the living room, dusting one of the expensive paintings my ex's little brother had chosen to make the room seem a little homier. When I entered, shivering and rubbing my cold hands together, Fong didn't even have to look at me twice to know exactly what I needed._

_Five minutes later, I was curled up on the couch, a fleece blanket over my legs and a steaming mug in my hands._

_The hot coco was utterly delicious, as it always was. The beverage in combination with the blanket was slowly warming my frozen body back up, and I soon found myself relaxing my tired muscles. Ah, the wonders of chocolate._

_It wasn't until quite some time later, long after I had finished my hot chocolate, when the butler entered the room again. I was half-asleep on the couch, which was probably why I never heard him come in._

_"Miss?," he asked, hesitantly._

_Reluctantly, I sat up. "Yes?"_

_"I'm sorry to disturb you, miss, but the mister has requested your presence in his office."_

_I nodded, and the butler left, taking my empty mug with him. After I had stretched and removed the sleep from my eyes, I stood to go see my then-still-boyfriend._

_As I climbed up the marble stairs, I curiously wondered what he would want. He had called me up to his office before, too busy with work to come down to me, but that was only when he had something urgent to tell or ask me. This was bound to be important._

_Still, I wasn't worried when I was skipping down the maze-like hallways I had come to know so well over the past few years. He probably just wanted to tell me our plans to go out to dinner that night to celebrate New Year's Day would have to be postponed for an hour or two because he was too busy._

_When I opened the door to his office, he was on the phone. Motioning me to come in, he curtly cut off the conversation. Putting the wireless telephone back into its holder, he turned towards me. I hadn't bothered to sit down, seeing as I thought I'd be back in the hallway in only a matter of seconds. I couldn't possibly have known how wrong I was._

_He walked around his desk, until he was standing right in front of me. He was wearing his mind-blowing white tuxedo, with a baby blue shirt underneath. The two undone upper buttons allowed me to see some of the flawless skin of his chest. I smiled up at him, hoping for a kiss. His eyes, though, were dark. Dark, and dead serious._

_My smile slowly faded. "What is wrong?"_

_He didn't answer at first. All he did was stare down at me, with blue eyes that had darkened so much they seemed almost pitch black. I gulped. Something wasn't right at all._

_I was about to ask the question again when he finally spoke. "It's over."_

_I, being the innocent, naïve girl I was, didn't understand. "What is?" I suddenly remembered something work-related he had told me a few days before. "Did the corporation lose the contract?"_

_He sighed in exasperation. I gasped. "It did? But I thought the corporation was in the lead… what happe-"_

_"We got the contract," he interrupted me._

_"You did? That's great," I exclaimed happily. "But… then exactly what is… over?"_

_The tension in the atmosphere thickened. I, though oblivious, knew something serious was about to occur._

_"This relationship. Us. It is over."_

_It took a few seconds for his words to sink in. When they did, my heart sunk with them._

_"W-what?," I managed to stutter._

_"We're over." He repeated the words so calmly, as if he didn't even care that he was breaking off a relationship that had lasted for nearly four years._

_Tears started to form in my eyes. I felt so numb I didn't even attempt to hold them in. They flowed freely over my cheeks, staining the woolen sweater I was wearing. I wanted to ask him why, why he would throw our relationship away that easily, but the words got stuck on their way out. All I could do was cry._

_He turned away from me, and walked towards the large window that reached from the floor to the ceiling. Staring outside, at the falling snow, he spoke again. "Fong is packing your things as we speak. He will give you enough money to stay at a decent hotel for at least a month. I want you out within the hour."_

_I was shocked. I was sad. I was furious. Not only was he breaking up with me, but he was also throwing me out? I couldn't believe it. This was not the man I had fallen in love with. The man I loved had his temper, yes, but he was never unreasonable. But now, as I observed the back he had turned towards me, I knew I could never reason with this man._

_"Alright then. I'll be out of your hair as soon as possible." I was surprised at the calmness of my own voice. It wasn't shaking at all, and its tone was dull, as if I myself didn't care either._

_He didn't even turn to wish me goodbye, and so I was the one who turned, away from him, towards the door. Without another word, I left._

**~o~**

I'm not sure how I ever managed to remain so calm. Maybe I was in shock. Once it really washed over me, I was absolutely heartbroken. I clearly remember spending days on end crying, just crying, almost hysterically. My friends tried to comfort me the best they could, but I was simply inconsolable.

Tristan was the one who really helped me to regain my common sense again. He took me into his home after my months worth of money had expired, he took care of me like a mother would do for a child with a scraped knee and he gave me the love I had lost and needed so desperately much.

It was in that time I fell in love with him, or at least thought I had. We shared our first kiss in front of the fireplace, right after I had sincerely thanked him for everything had done, about half a year after my break-up.

He's quite the kisser, too. Tristan, I mean. He can somehow manage to put all his heart into one single kiss. Tenderness, gentleness, love, care. He would be able to kiss a girl senseless. And yet, I don't want his kiss. I don't want tenderness. I want passion, I want fire, I want desire. I want everything I am no longer able to experience.

My ex kissed like that. Passionate, that is. When he kissed me… I felt alive. There no way to really describe the rush it gave me. All I know is that I sold my soul to the devil that day we first kissed.

**~o~**

_I smiled as I sniffed the newly grown daffodils that were slowly starting to pop up all over town. Spring was well on its way, and the large outer gardens of my ex's mansion were the one of the first places to grow fresh plants and flowers. Naturally, a typical nature lover like myself was bound to be found there._

_We were just friends back then. I had met him before, but neither of us had bothered to pay much attention to the other that time. When I bumped into him again, a few years later, the two of us generally warmed up to each other. How I ever got him to talk to me in the first place is still a mystery to me. After all, he hates my brother, and therefore should have hated me as well. When I had asked him, he had shrugged. 'Genes don't always work the way they're supposed to,' he had told me._

_I suppose he is right about that. He has a sibling himself: a little brother. The two of them are nothing alike, neither by appearance nor behavior. I assume Joey and I are the same way._

_So, we were friends. Most of the effort to keep our friendship alive came from my part. I was the one who visited him, at home or at work, I was the one to take initiative when it came to going out and having fun. Of course, he had, and still has, a company to run, which was why I didn't mind taking initiative at all._

_I had come to visit him that faithful day. We had played a few games of darts, checkers and chess, all of which I gracefully lost. Just as we were about to start a game of pool, which was more my territory, he had gotten a very important call. Hurrying off, he had left me alone to roam through the hallways of the then still unfamiliar mansion._

_It didn't take long for me to decide to go outside. I had been in the gardens before, but I had never seen them in their full glory, seeing as I had only been there in either fall or winter._

_That day, however, I was in luck. It was spring, and the flowers were blooming at their peaks._

_I spent quite some time out there, strolling around, sniffing flowers and admiring the wonderful sight. I clearly remember I was fawning over a particularly beautiful tree filled with lilacs when my peace was disturbed._

_"I thought I'd find you here."_

_I turned to see him standing there, in the same white tuxedo he wore when he broke up with me. It was the very first time I ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes upon him in that particular attire, and, seeing as it made him look absolutely extraordinary, I couldn't help but blush._

_Alright, so I was already crushing on him far before we got together. How could I not? He was everything a woman would possibly want, and more. Sure, he could be a total jerk at times, but I knew he had a good heart. I'm sure he still does._

_I smiled. "I can't help it," I said, waving towards our surroundings. "It's beautiful out here."_

_"Hmm." He barely stretched his vocal cords. I wasn't that surprised; he's never been one to enjoy the beauty of nature. The only reason he even had flowers in his garden is because his little brother is as big a nature freak as I am. I wonder if they're still there, now that both I and his brother have moved out of the mansion._

_We were quiet for a little while, until I decided the silence needed to be broken. "Do you have a meeting soon?"_

_He looked at me. "Yes. Why?"_

_"Oh, nothing. It's just the suit," I said, casting a glance at that wonderful, body-hugging outfit of his. "You weren't wearing it before, so I figured you must have something important coming up."_

_A small smirk appeared on his face. "Observant, as always." It wasn't a compliment._

_I gave him a slight smile. "Guess I should be going then, if you'll be leaving soon."_

_He nodded. I sighed. He noticed. "You don't want to go home?"_

_"Not really, no," I admitted, casting my look downwards. I was living alone back then, and I hated it. I had moved out of my mother's house when she had gotten herself a boyfriend, not able to take the fact that she really was moving on from my father. But, living alone wasn't great for me either. I get lonely far too easily._

_When I looked up again, I met a sight that made my breath quiver. He had taken a step towards me, and was now standing in front of me, so close that our bodies were nearly touching. His chest was at my eyelevel, and I could clearly see every tiny wrinkle in the smooth material of his blue shirt, as well as the outline of the masculine torso that was hidden behind it. Just that mere sight made me shiver._

_My common sense was screaming at me to take a step back, but the voice of reason in the back of my head was silenced by the sound of my own racing heartbeat. In the midst of the heat, I did the one thing that made matters worse; I looked up._

_The moment my eyes met his, I signed my name at the bottom of my contract with the devil._

_I'm not exactly sure what happened next. He said something, I know he did, and I know I nodded, probably even smiled… but the event that occurred after that made me forget what his words had been._

_I don't know if it was me, him, or the both of us, but somehow, the small gap that remained between our bodies closed. My arms were around his neck, my fingers entangled in his silky hair, pulling him down; his hands had settled themselves on my waist and my neck. My lips were on his. His tongue was in my mouth._

_It was everything a kiss could ever be. Passion, fire and desire, with just enough tenderness to keep it from getting too spicy. He tasted of coffee and toast, a classic combination that somehow had an even better flavor when tasted in another's mouth. It truly was the perfect moment._

_Eventually, we released each other. My eyes, which had fluttered closed during our kiss, opened, and met a pair of azure pools. He was leaning forward a bit, because it would have been impossible for me to reach his lips with mine when he stood tall._

_I was utterly dazed. His eyes had always been mesmerizing, but at that moment, I felt like drowning in them. They were so… light, so free. A complete contrast to the dark color they usually had. They seemed to dance in the sunlight, the ocean blue reflecting my image in them, as if…_

_And that was when he rose to his full length, abruptly cutting off my daydream. He took a step backwards, then glanced at his watch._

_"Damn," he hissed, a little out of breath. "I'm late."_

_With that, he turned, and strode back to the mansion._

**~o~**

I waited for him that day. I stayed there, first in the garden, then in the mansion, until he came back from work. It was then we shared our second kiss.

A few months later, I moved in with him. It really was like a fairytale, him being my knight in shining armor, saving his princess from the tower, or in my case, the crappy little apartment.

I really was happy back then. The only thing that I really felt uncomfortable with was the press and paparazzi that constantly followed us around. It was understandable, seeing as he was a famous businessman and all, but I wasn't fond of it. The gossip in the magazines about him having an affair with his secretary made me feel incredibly insecure, and the trash they talked about me myself wasn't that pleasant either.

I was able to put up with it, though. He was more than worth it.

We were together for nearly four years. Four wonderful, happy years. Four months before our fourth anniversary, on New Year's Day, was when he broke up with me. I still don't know what went wrong.

Anyway, I really should stop thinking about my ex. Tristan and I will be heading for my brother's place soon, to celebrate the holidays. After all, it is Christmas Eve. I should be getting ready.

Oh, but you first want to know who is telling you all this? Fair enough, I guess you deserve to know after hearing me ramble on and on about my life.

My name is Serenity Wheeler, and I am in love with Seto Kaiba.

* * *

_And that concludes the first chapter. The other two should be up soon; I hoping to get this done before the new year starts. After that, it's back to working on 'Random Stranger'. For now, I am rather satisfied with this. I had planned on putting in a lot more flashbacks at first (like when Serenity moved into the Kaiba mansion, the first time she read one of those gossip articles, their first real date e.a.) but that would result in either a chapter so long I wouldn't be able to finish it before 2012, or me having to shorten every flashback. Both of those methodes completely destroyed the effect of this, so I decided to pick out the three most important flashbacks and leave it with that. Personally, I'm quite fond of it. Anyway, I hope you liked my little experiment, and if you have the time, please leave a review so I can improve my writing skills. Untill next time!_


	2. Reminiscing

**The Way I Loved You**

_**Summary: **__Serenity is dating Tristan, who is the perfect gentleman to her. But somehow, she can't get rid of the thought of her ex-boyfriend; a certain infuriating, yet incredibly appealing CEO. Silentshipping._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I woke up on Christmas morning, running to the Christmas tree to open my present, hoping Santa had brought me what I has asked for: the right to Yu-Gi-Oh! Unfortunately, that was not the case. I shall now patiently sit and wait for the next Christmas to come around._

**_Author's note: _**_Merry Christmas, one and all! Christmas is sadly almost over, but I do hope everyone enjoyed the holidays. Now we can look forward to New Year's Eve ^-^. Anyway, I just finished this chapter (it's four in the morning here -_-). I hope you'll all accept this as my Christmas present to you. Again, there are a few things you should know about this. Well, actually, there's only one thing you should know. This chapter is exactly the same as the previous. But this time, it is from __Kaiba's__ point of view. I hope you'll all enjoy it, and again, a Merry Christmas!_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2: Reminiscing**_

_**

* * *

**_

Business is tricky. If one is not able to estimate a single deal correctly, he can go bankrupt in only a day. If one is not focused, it can be fatal.

And focus is something that has slipped my mind today.

It is absolutely inexcusable. It is Christmas for crying out loud, the few days in the years when any company selling a worthwhile product should be on its toes. If not, it could easily be obliterated by the competition.

I know all this better than anyone. I have been in the world of corporate for years, as the CEO of the second largest company on the planet, right behind Microsoft. For years my company has been the greatest in its expertise, and if my calculations are correct, it will remain at its well-deserved place at the top for quite some time. I have numerous awards, from rather pathetic ones like the 'Best Dressed Celebrity' award to the prestigious 'Best Businessman' award. The money I make in one week is more than most will earn in a lifetime. I am respected and admired by many, feared by some. I was, am and always will be the very best.

But damn it, today I just can't concentrate.

Actually, it is not only today. My mind seems to have been slipping into standby on numerous occasions after a very unfortunate event occurred six months ago. I have been trying to get past it, but the more I deny it, the less my focus seems to become.

It was the day I ran into my very first ex-girlfriend again.

**~o~**

_It was a Saturday in late June. The sun was already shining b__rightly when I left my mansion that morning at eight 'o clock precise. I had let my younger brother convince me to walk to work that day, a decision that I, when I saw the unnaturally crowded streets, instantly regretted._

_I do not walk in the public streets often, and if I do, I usually were a less than flattering attire, consisting of worn-out jeans, an old T-shirt, sneakers and a baseball cap. It is so that no one will recognize me. Taking a relaxing stroll is hardly that relaxing with people obsessing over you the entire time._

_That particular day, however, I was dressed in my signature outfit. After all, I could hardly show up at work in that old T-shirt and jeans. Security would probably throw me out of my own corporation before I could even show myself. Not to mention I would surely lose the respect of my employees, which is something no businessman could ever afford._

_And so the people stared. I ignored them the best I could, while silently praying no one would confess their undying love for me right there on the streets. Yes, I know that sounds arrogant, but trust me, it wouldn't be the first time someone I had never even met proposed marriage to me in public. It is one of the biggest reasons I usually prefer my car over my legs to transport me to work._

_The Domino Park was a possible route for me to take. I knew it would be a partial suicide, entering such an enclosed, public area, but I also knew that if I went around it, I would never arrive at my corporation before nine._

_Thus I entered the park. An action which, I couldn't possibly have known then, I would soon sincerely regret._

_The minute I walked through the iron gates, the loud chatter that would normally fill the park on a sunny day died down instantly. I pretended I had no clue what the people were whispering about, though I knew very well that it was all about me._

_I kept a steady step, my ears focusing on the sound my shoes made against the pavement, my eyes on the path before me._

_The benefit of being the most powerful man in the country is that people always make way for you. As I walked along the narrow path that would lead me to the other end of the park, the people slowly parted, stepping back onto the grass so that I could pass without a fuss._

_Eventually, only a single figure remained on the path. A figure, I suddenly realized, I knew._

_I nearly stopped dead in my tracks, just in time becoming aware of the fact that such an action would look completely ridiculous. Keeping my pace, almost robotically, I eyed the woman blocking my path._

_She was as beautiful as she'd ever been, if not even more. Hazel eyes, auburn hair, pink lips. She wore a pale blue sundress, one I had never seen before. It justified her subtle, but gorgeous curves. She was staring at me, a look in her eyes I could not quite place._

_She was the very first woman I had ever dated. The sister of a man I cannot stand, the only reason I even talked to her was to get on his nerves. That was, until I came to the realization that she was nothing like him. She was so… so wonderful. Polite, gentle and shy, she was nothing like her brother. She was the perfect angel._

_I was roughly pulled from my thoughts about her when another figure stepped onto the path, lightly grabbing her arm and trying to get her out of my way. I instantly knew who it was. It was that friend of her brother, that insufferable nitwit who couldn't count one and one if his life depended on it. He was, however, also my ex's new boyfriend, or so I had been told._

_I could feel my jaw clench at the sight. He wasn't allowed to touch her. His greasy little fingers should either stay by his side, or be chopped off._

_It was rather pathetic, my fuss over him touching her. After all, I was the one who broke it off with her. I was the one who let her go. I did not have the right to keep her away from other men. Not anymore._

_As I got closer, he let go of her and stepped back. She remained where she was, her eyes not once leaving mine. I think she was trying to give me an angry look, but she's never known how to do that. She's never angry, never upset. She doesn't hate, and if she dislikes, she never voices it. It is one of the things I admire about her._

_Eventually, I reached her. She had still not moved from her spot. The path was too narrow to go around her._

"_Would you mind?," I asked, in the coldest tone I could muster. I had to get past her, to get out of there, before I did something I knew I would regret. Damn it, I wished I had just walked around the stupid park._

_She diverted her eyes to the ground, then took a step aside. I quickly continued my way, leaving her with her new boyfriend._

_It took me all of my willpower to refrain myself from looking back at her._

**~o~**

And that is what has been draining my focus for the past six months. One look and three seconds of eye contact. Pathetic, is it not?

I suppose it is my own fault. I was the one to break up with her. Over a reason so stupid I am honestly doubting my intellect right now.

You see, she and I were a very big item when we first got together. Paparazzi was everywhere, always. I was used to it, and slowly, she adjusted to them as well. Everything seemed perfectly fine. That is, until I had that faithful meeting with my board of directors.

They told me I was losing publicity. That my relationship with her was getting old and boring. They advised me to break off our relationship, if only to stir the media a bit. I, being the fool I was, complied.

**~o~**

_It was New Year's Day. I had just returned from work, going straight up to my office at home to tie some lose ends together before calling it a day._

_I had planned on ending our relationship the moment I got home, but unfortunately, my soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend was out shopping with her sister-in-law. To avoid wasting time, I told my loyal butler to notify me the moment she came back, then started on the final paperwork that had to be done._

_It wasn't until quite some time later when Fong, my butler, came to my office._

"_The miss has returned, sir," he told me. "Do you want me to bring her up here?"_

_I nodded. "Yes."_

_He was about to leave when I called after him. "Oh, and Fong? When you have informed her, go and pack her belongings. She won't be residing here anymore."_

_He stopped, turned, and stared at me with a look in his eyes I hadn't seen in a very long time. It was disgust. However, Fong knows when to keep his tongue. He bowed to me. "As you wish, sir."_

_He had barely left the room when my telephone started to ring. Cursing whoever was calling for their horrible timing, I snatched the receiver from my desk and answered in a very annoyed manner._

_It was the head of the Research and Development department of my company, calling me about a problem so deplorable I can't even remember exactly what it was. Biting into the phone what an utterly useless employee he was, I heard the door of my office slide open. I didn't have to look to know who it was; I motioned for her to come inside, then cut off my conversation, telling the man that if he didn't find a way to fix such a simple little setback, he'd be fired the next day._

_I put the phone back, then walked around my desk to her. I wanted to get this over with a quickly as possible, and so I opened my mouth to tell her. However, just as I was about to spill it, she looked up at me, a smile on her pretty features. The words stuck in my throat._

_Upon seeing my expression, she frowned. "What is wrong?," she asked me, sincere concern in her voice._

_I just stood there, unable to answer her. I couldn't understand why it was so damn difficult to do this. I was a CEO for crying out loud. I fired people on a daily basis, and that had never bothered me before. Why was this so different?_

_I eventually found my voice long enough to choke out two words. "It's over."_

_There, that was it. I had done it. Or so I thought._

"_What is?," she asked me, the concern in her eyes now mixing with confusion. Obviously, she didn't understand what I was trying to do. "Did the corporation lose the contract?"_

_I sighed, exasperated. As if this wasn't hard enough, she had to go and play so damn innocent with me. Then again, I was her first boyfriend, just as she was my first girlfriend. She had never been broken up with before; she couldn't possibly have known what I meant._

_She gasped when she saw me, thinking my corporation had indeed lost the contract I had been fawning over for a long time. "It did?__ But I thought the corporation was in the lead… what happe-"_

_I abruptly cut her off. "We got the contract." I had signed the papers only hours ago._

"_You did? That's great," she said, sincerely happy for me. I saw the gleeful look in her eyes fade to puzzlement. "But… then exactly what is… over?"_

_I, this time, did not hesitate to answer her. If it didn't happen now, it never would. "This relationship," I said, slightly wondering if I should point to her and myself to clarify. "Us. It is over."_

_I kept my eyes locked with hers, something that might not have been the smartest thing to do. I could so how hurt slowly filled her eyes, darkening their brightness. She was looking at me as though I was someone she had never met before._

"_W-what?," she stuttered, her saddened eyes pleading with mine._

_I had to use a lot of my willpower not to put my arms around her and tell her it was all a joke. Instead, I stood as a statue on my spot, and repeated myself robotically. "We're over."_

_At my words, my conformation, tears formed a barrier in front of her eyes. They flowed, slowly, down her cheeks, darkening the bright pink fabric of the warm sweater she was wearing. It was a horrible sight._

_Unable to look at her, I turned around, and made my way over to the large window that granted me a view of the gardens. Snow was falling down in a rapid pace, covering everything in a layer of pure white. It was like a Christmas card. Too bad Christmas had already past, and Christmas Eve had been a night without even a single cloud in the sky._

_I had hoped she would simply leave as soon as I had ended our relationship, but I sensed her presence behind me. I decided it would be best to tell her she had to leave the mansion as well. __"Fong is packing your things as we speak," I said, finding it surprisingly easier now that I wasn't looking her in the eye any longer. "He will give you enough money to stay at a decent hotel for at least a month. I want you out within the hour."_

_Maybe it was cruel of me, throwing her out like that. It was all for selfish reasons too; I knew I could not stand it if she stayed around. If our relationship had to come to an end, then I wanted her out of my life. Permanently._

_I heard her voice, calm and strong, behind me. __"Alright then. I'll be out of your hair as soon as possible."_

_I nodded, though I'm not sure if she noticed it. I did not turn around, nearly holding my breath when I finally heard her leave the room._

_The minute the door was pulled closed, I collapsed in my office chair._

**~o~**

After the ordeal, I was initially satisfied with the outcome. The media was regaining their attention for me, and sales went up five percent the first week.

I started dating another woman only a few days after the breakup. You see, ridiculously naïve as I was back then when it came to emotions such as love, I had figured that my first girlfriend was not that special. Sure, she had been the first to introduce me to the whole 'love' thing, but I figured that any woman could make me feel the way she did.

It was one of the few times I had been proven utterly wrong. I saw many, many different women after her, each and every one of them as unsatisfying as the next. For some strange, unexplained reason, sharing my bed with whatever woman brought me less happiness than just a simple smile from her.

It took me nearly a year to realize I would never find a woman like her ever again. It was a depressing thought, especially after my little brother moved out of the mansion and left me all by myself. But I knew I had brought it on myself, and so I did not complain. I pushed it back and buried myself in work. And that helped. That was, until I saw her again in the park that day.

I suppose the worst part is that she has moved on, while I'm still stuck in the past. She has found another one to love. A better one, probably. Though he lacks intellect, I do suppose he makes good boyfriend material. Unlike me, he knows something about love. He would never make the same mistake I did.

I should be happy for her.

Yeah... I should be. I'm just not. I hate the thought of him being with her, loving her, touching her, kissing her...

And there I go again. Damn it, I should really put her out of my mind. I have no right to think about her touches and kisses or whoever she shares them with ever again.

Even if I was the very first she shared them with.

**~o~**

_It was spring. I was in my bedroom, changing my outfit from my signature white trenchcoat to a more elegant white tuxedo._

_From the window in the room I could see her strolling around my oversized backyard, stopping now and then to admire a flower. She loves flowers. I don't. I think they are useless creatures, only used for a human's delight before withering and eventually disintegrating. The only reason I hadn't turned the gardens into one large sheet of grass was because both she and my little brother enjoyed the flowers so much._

_I finished dressing by pinning the silver cufflinks that would keep the sleeves of my suit in place. Checking my watch, I noted that I had half an hour left before the recently scheduled meeting would take place. Seeing as it would take approximately fifteen minutes for me to reach my company's headquarters, I had fifteen minutes left to shoo her off._

_We were not romantically involved back then. I was one to dismiss love as hormones, she was too innocent to even think about trying something. I was, however, mildly interested in her, both because she was the most amazing creature I had ever laid eyes upon, and because I knew it would piss off her brother, whom I despise._

_I swiftly made my way downstairs, through the hall, outside. When I neared her, her back was towards me, her form slightly bent forward to inhale the smell of a branch of lilacs. The light pink sundress she was wearing seemed far too skimpy for early spring, but the cold breeze that still lingered from winter didn't seem to bother her._

"_I thought I'd find you here," I said, to attract her attention. She turned to me, her cheeks a pretty shade of pink that fitted perfectly with the dress. _

_She smiled that perfect smile at me. "I can't help it," she said, motioning towards the gardens surrounding us. __"It's beautiful out here."_

"_Hmm." I kept my snappy comeback about the uselessness of flowers in the back of my mind. Instead, I watched how the branch of lilacs she had just been observing swayed in the wind._

_We were silent for a short period of time. Then, she asked me something. "Do you have a meeting soon?"_

_I redirected my gaze from the lilacs to her, a tiny bit surprised she had just guessed that correctly. "Yes. Why?"_

"_Oh, nothing. It's just the suit," she said, casually nodding towards me. "You weren't wearing it before, so I figured you must have something important coming up."_

_I smirked at her train of thoughts. "Observant, as always," I noted._

_She smiled at me, though only slightly. __"Guess I should be going then, if you'll be leaving soon."_

_I nodded. She let out a heartbreaking sigh. Slightly raising my eyebrows, I asked: "You don't want to go home?"_

_She looked at the ground, lightly shaking her head. "Not really, no," she sighed._

_Now I was not too familiar with the status of her family back then, but her sad pose told me everything I needed to know. Without really realizing what I was doing, I took a step towards her, ready to offer her to stay at the mansion as long as she pleased._

_The moment I opened my mouth, however, she looked up. The pink blush on her cheeks had darkened slightly, and her wide eyes above it made it the most adorable sight I had ever seen._

_I finally found my tongue again. "Would you like to stay here for the rest of the day?"_

_She nodded, smiling brightly. Her eyes were beaming, robbed of the sadness that had occupied them only seconds ago. It was as if they were pulling me towards her._

_Before I could fully realize what on earth I was doing, I had wrapped one of my arms around her waist, pulling her into me. Her arms enclosed themselves around my neck, her delicate fingered running softly through my hair. My other hand settled itself onto her neck, lifting up her face. Our lips were mere inches away from each other._

_I do not know if it was me or her, but soon the slight gap that remained between the two of us closed. Her body was pressed against mine, our lips touching. I had to bend over slightly to be able to reach her, but it was more than worth it._

_On a certain point, her lips parted, allowing me full access to her mouth. I pulled her closer as our tongues danced the perfect tango. Emotions I had never experienced before rushed through my veins, making me feel as if I was the king of the world._

_Due to a need for oxygen, our lips parted. I studied her beautiful face; her eyes were closed, her lips slightly swollen and the blush on her cheeks had now turned crimson._

_She opened her eyes, those gorgeous large orbs that seemed to swallow me when I looked into them. She looked so dazed, so innocent, so perfect that I had to fight the urge to settle my lips on hers again. She was definitely the most..._

_Crap, what time was it?_

_Suddenly remembering my extremely important meeting, I rose, breaking our eye contact. Quickly checking my watch, I cursed myself inside my head._

"_Damn," I panted, my breath still not having fully returned to me. "I'm late."_

_I turned and hurriedly left, leaving her stranded in my garden. It didn't matter though._

_I knew she would wait for me._

**~o~**

I turned out to be right. When I came home that day, she was still there, waiting for me. I didn't waste time stealing a second kiss from her.

Thus we started seeing each other. Her brother wasn't as angry as I had originally hoped, but that didn't even matter anymore. She was mine, and that was all I needed to know.

She moved in with me only months later, more than ready to get out of the small and filthy apartment she had resided in before. She started out in one of the many guest rooms, not ready to share a bed with me yet. However, after a few more months and a night filled with rain and lightning, she moved into my room.

And yet we never did anything beyond that. Never. Sure, I'd had urges at some times, but it seems I was afraid to taint the pure white sheet that was her. It would be like a large black spot in freshly fallen snow; wrong and ugly.

Part of me now wishes we had gone further. If we had, I would never have left her. I would still have her. I wouldn't have had to hurt her, and I wouldn't be all alone.

The digital clock on my desk beeps. Five 'o clock. I should get going to celebrate the holidays with my younger brother, his girlfriend and her grandfather.

I go downstairs to get ready to leave, not forgetting to take the rather expensive presents I bought all of them.

It should be a nice enough Christmas, even if it is without the woman I love. I'll have my family around me, and that is all that counts.

Oh, and by the way, for the few of you who do not know me: I am Seto Kaiba.

I am Seto Kaiba, and I love Serenity Wheeler.

* * *

_And that was chapter two! I tried to make Kaiba a bit more humane in this one, though still Kaiba-ish. After all, he's now in his late twenties, and he's had Serenity's good influence for nearly four years, so I figured he should at least be a little more humane. Now let's hope I pulled it off without completely pulling him out of character. Anyway, I am going to work on chapter three, the final one, as soon as I can. Hopefully I'll be able to post it either on the last day of this year or the first day of the new year. If I won't be able to do so, then I hereby wish you a Happy New Year. On a final note, I want to thank everyone who had reviewed so far. I'll be replying to them as soon as I finish this, when the hectic holidays are over. And now I will go to bed. Until next time! =3_


	3. Welcome Back

**The Way I Loved You**

**_Summary:_** _Serenity is dating Tristan, who is the perfect gentleman to her. But somehow, she can't get rid of the thought of her ex-boyfriend; a certain infuriating, yet incredibly appealing CEO. Silentshipping._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

**_Author's note: _**_Ehm... wow. It's been a month. Here I am, telling you I'd have this up on New Year's Day, and I post it at the very end of January. I apologize for that. Things haven't been going great in life as of lately, and I suppose that's taken it's toll on me. However, I did manage to write this one eventually, and I hope you will enjoy it despite it being awfully late. I'll have some notes on this at the bottom, but for now, I won't keep any of you from reading. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 3: Welcome Back**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Serenity? Could you please come in here for a moment?"

I look up from the novel I'm reading to see Tristan standing in the doorway that separates our bedroom from the living room. He has a serious look on his face, one that is almost never present. Closing the book and placing it on the sheets besides me, I let myself slide out of the bed.

I follow him into the living room. He sits down on the couch, but I remain standing, wanting to go back to my book as soon as possible. "What is it, Tristan?"

He sighs. "Come here." It isn't a command, but a suggestion. He pats the empty space of couch next to him, and I walk to him and sit myself down on said spot.

He is twirling his thumbs on his lap, an action he only performs when he is very anxious. I being to grow concerned. "Tristan, what's wrong?"

He takes a deep breath, folds his hands together to stop his thumbs, and looks up at me. "Serenity, I don't think we should be together anymore."

I blink. Once. Twice. What?

"It isn't that I don't like you," he hastily continues upon seeing the look on my face. "In fact, I love you more than anything else in the world."

I patiently wait for the 'but'.

"But…," he starts, living up to my expectation. Just watch, now comes the part where he says it is him, not me, that we will always stay friends, blah, blah, blah, eventually resolving in the fact that he's leaving me for another woman.

"But I have realized that you don't love me the way I love you."

My eyes go wide.

He smiles sadly upon seeing my surprised facial expression. "It's okay, really. I know you care for me, and that you would never purposely hurt me. But you just don't love me. You're still in love with Kaiba."

In my utter astonishment, I manage to choke out a single question. "How do you know?"

"I saw the way you were looking at him that day in the park. And after that, you've become distant towards me. It wasn't that hard to figure out."

"I'm…," I begin, ready to apologize, but he shakes his head.

"It's not your fault. The heart rests where the harts rests. And I don't want to ruin our friendship by holding onto this relationship which I know isn't real." He smiles, though ever so slightly. "Maybe in the distant future, when and if you've gotten over him, we could try this again. But for now I think it is best if we end 'us' before we regret it."

At a loss for words, I bend forward and wrap my arms firmly around his neck, embracing him.

He hugs me back, tightly holding me against his chest. I know it is hard for him to let me go, but I am ever so grateful for it. He truly is the most wonderful man I have ever met.

After a while, we release each other. Silence falls. I decide the mood should be lightened. "I guess I should go pack, then," I say, my voice filled with fake sadness.

Tristan looks at me, wide-eyed. "No, no, I never said that! I'm not making you leave, you can stay as long as you want, I just…"

I laugh lightly, shutting him up. "I was just kidding," I say. "I know you would never kick me out, unlike someone else I know. I do, however, think I'm gonna go for a walk. You want to come with me?"

He shakes his head. "Nah, go ahead without me. I'll set things up for the party tonight."

Oh, right, the party. The two of us have spent Christmas at my brother's place, and so it is now our turn to open our home to gather our circle of friends for a special occasion. After all, it is New Year's Eve tonight.

It is my favorite holiday. New Year's Eve, I mean. The promise of a new year, a fresh start, has always been appealing to me. Plus, the fireworks simply look amazing.

I grab my thick, warm coat and put it on, along with my scarf, gloves, boots and earmuffs. "I'll be back soon."

"Be careful."

"I will. Oh, and Tristan?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

* * *

It is snowing when I step outside. Well, no big surprise there; it has snowed nearly every day since late November. I don't mind, though. I like the snow. It is beautiful, so pure and white, making it seem as if the entire city is covered in a cold, but soft blanket. And, of course, having a snowball fight is incredibly fun.

I pull my coat a little tighter around me and then start walking. I don't really have a destination in mind, but I'm sure my feet will lead the way. They have a habit of finding a path for me when my brains are too occupied processing other necessities

And my brains sure have a lot to process now. Gosh, my love life is completely screwed up. No, scrap that, _I_ am completely screwed up. I mean, honestly, what idiot would want to trade the most wonderful, charming, loving, sweet guy for a man who, though also charming, is a complete and utter asshole? Yeah, that's right. Me. Stupid, stupid me.

I shake my head, sighing heavily. Well, at least I am no longer bound to this relationship with Tristan. It really is better for the both of us. He can go and find a woman who will truly appreciate and love him for the wonderful man that he is, and I can try to get over that douche bag I once used to date.

The problem is, I have no idea how to do that. Get over someone, I mean. I've never had to get over anyone before. Well, I attempted to get over Joey and my father when we were separated some time back, but for one, I was never successful, and for two, my mother and father have now reconciled and I'm able to see Joey on a daily basis. Heck, I've never even had to get over a friend; every friend I've ever had, from elementary school until now, I've kept in touch with. So if I've never gotten over anything in my life, how am I supposed to get over the first man I ever loved?

Angry at myself, I kick against a small branch that is in my way. Damn it, why is all so hard? Why can't I just lift myself and step over this roadblock that is Seto Kaiba? Why am I still so naïve in so many ways?

Sighing, I set myself down on a park bench. Oh, hey, I'm in the park. Huh. Funny how my legs never fail to take me to the one spot that always seems to relax me. And I have it all to myself. Not that I'd expected anything else. After all, it is freezing cold outside, it is already dark, and it's New Year's Eve. Not a single soul would even want to wander around the park right now. Well, no one except me, that is.

I check my watch. Eight 'o clock in the evening. My friends won't be arriving until ten, so I guess I have some time to spare. I'm not in the mood to go back to Tristan now anyway. I don't deserve his warmth.

Thus I lean back and watch the snow fall.

* * *

I shove my hands deep in the pockets of my expensive black coat to prevent them from turning cold. It might've been wise to take a pair of gloves before I left my mansion, but there's not much I can do about it now, seeing as I'm already on the other side of town.

Yes, I'm one of those random strolls that seemingly clear my mind. Funny how those always have a better effect when the streets are virtually deserted, as they are now. Everyone is safe inside, shielded from the cold and the dark, waiting for both clock hands to simultaneously stand up straight.

I myself should soon head back home as well. My little brother will be over to count down the minutes with me. Personally, I think it's a useless activity, but I'll take any chance I have to see my brother. Ever since he moved out of the mansion, I feel as if I barely get to spend any time with him.

Luckily, my staff has already made sure everything is ready for the evening, so I won't have to rush home in order to arrange things.

I walk around one of the buildings at the northern rim of the city, starting my walk back to the mansion. I pass a number of homes, a few of which their inhabitants did not have the patience to wait with lighting their fireworks until midnight. It's quite beautiful, the fireworks. Though I do not see New Year's Eve nor New Year's Day as anything other than ordinary days, I do like the fireworks. It's rather ironic, really. I've always hated bright and obnoxious colors, but somehow I enjoy fireworks. I have since I was only a little boy.

The houses slowly begin to grow thinner, until they are ultimately all replaced by shops and businesses. Aside from one or two, all of them are empty and dark, their owners long gone to celebrate the New Year. The only light comes from the street lights posted at the sides of the streets, and the Domino Park a few feet ahead, which is brightly illuminated each and every night, no matter what circumstances. I assume the lighting is computer controlled.

It's not until long when I enter the park. It's the shortest route back home; walking around it would be a waste of time. I have more than enough time to get back home, and I would be able to afford a little detour, but I do not like to waste any time. After all, time _is_ money.

I expected to be the alone in the small green area, just as I had been alone on the streets, but it turns out I'm not the only one choosing the cold solitude over the warmth of home and family. On a bench near the exit a petite figure is positioned, seemingly watching how the flakes of snow travel from the sky to the ground.

I pass the bench. Trying to muster as much politeness as I can, I grumble my best regards. "Happy New Year."

The woman replies, her voice ever so sweet. "Happy New Year."

Stop. Step back. Turn. Rewind.

"Serenity."

She looks up, and reveals the face of woman who hasn't been able to leave my mind for months.

"What?," she retorts, her voice colder than the snow beneath my feet.

I take a careful step towards her. "How are you?"

She looks at me as if she can't believe I just asked her that. I can't blame her, really. It is very unlike me. But I want to know how her life has been without me, and now that I have the opportunity to do so, I'd be a fool to let it slip.

"Fine," she answers after a short moment of eying me suspiciously. "You?"

I nod. "I've been better, but I can't complain."

"The company still running?"

"Yes."

"Good."

We fall silent. I contemplate on leaving it this way, but my curiosity is too strong to ignore. I take the final step toward her bench and sit myself down beside her. She doesn't say anything, as if I would simply vanish if she didn't acknowledge my presence. I can see she wants me to get lost, but that's she too polite to say so. I should leave, having no right to invade her personal space like this, but I have to how she is first. I need to know if she's happy.

I ask the one forbidden question. "How're you and Taylor doing?"

She still won't look at me. "We broke up."

I fight the urge to smile. "I see."

Silence.

"Why did you break up with me?"

Now she looks at me, her eyes filled with curiosity and a small trace of the hurt I had seen two years ago. It seems I'm not the only one looking for answers tonight.

"I suppose I owe you that," I sigh.

And so I explain. I explain everything, from my meeting with my boards of directors to the moment of the breakup itself.

When I finish, she is looking at me with the same disgust Fong displayed when he learned of my plans. "You agreed to end our relationship… for the media? For your image?" Her voice betrays her disbelief.

"Yes," I confirm. "I thought it was a good proposal. My ratings would improve, my sales would go up, and I figured I could easily find another woman to love."

She diverts her eyes, unable to look at me any longer. I can't say I blame her.

"Have you?," she asks, her voice quivering.

"Have I, what?"

"Found another woman to love."

There she has me. "No. No, I haven't."

"Was it worth it?" I can tell she's the slightest bit hopeful. It almost makes me smile.

"I thought it was. Sales increased 5 percent the first week, and promised to go up to ten during the rest of the month…"

My voice dies down when I see her face.

"But no, it wasn't worth it."

She looks up at me, her expression skeptical. She doesn't believe me.

I already dread what I'm about to say. But I know I have to, if only to make her feel the slightest bit better. "I am serious. Yes, my sales did increase, and I was initially happy, but sometime later I realized…" Go on, say it, be sincere. "I realized I… missed you."

Her facial expression changes from skeptical to quizzical. I can almost see the wheels in her head turning. She's trying to figure out the meaning behind my words. She tries to comprehend if I'm sincere or not. And all I can do is hope.

A pathetic emotion it is, hope. I've never been one to cling to it. But now, as I watch her think, I can't help but hope. Hope that she'll believe me. Hope that she'll understand. Hope that she'll forgive me. Hope that she'll love me.

Even if I don't deserve any of the things I'm hoping for.

She chuckles. "I can't believe they call you a genius."

I raise an eyebrow. Is she insulting me?

She's laughing now, her entire body shaking. I remain stiffly on my spot, unsure of how to react. I feel like yelling at her, but I'm sure that won't improve the situation much.

Eventually her laughter ceases. "Really?," she asks rhetorically, a little out of breath from her laughing fit. "You can run a multimillion-dollar company, you're able to calculate the largest numbers without using a calculator, you can create the most complicated strategies… but you can't foresee that when you discard something you love, you'll miss it?"

"Obviously," I say, my voice as stiff as my posture.

She senses my annoyance, and her wide grin becomes a genuine smile. "You really are something else, Seto Kaiba."

My stomach twists at her words, but mostly at her smile. That beautiful smile, one I haven't seen in two years, still has that mind-blowing effect on me it had before. I can't believe I once thought I could live without it.

"For what it's worth," she says softly, "I missed you too."

The words take forever to reach my ears. When they do, I can only think of one response.

I lean in. She follows. The park benches are small, and so the distance between us is closed in a heartbeat. For the first time in two years, our lips meet.

There it was again. The tango. With other women, we could at best perform a lousy waltz, but with her, our tongues danced the most exquisite tango. There really is no other way to describe it. And for now, I don't even want to describe it. For now, I only want to enjoy it.

Our lips break apart when a piece of firework loudly explodes in the air above us. We watch as it sparkles in the most beautiful colors before they disappear into the black sky. All the while my arm remains firmly wrapped around her waist, and she rests her head on my shoulder. More fireworks explode in the air, and we watch, silently.

The fireworks stop, the people who fired them wanting to save the remainder of their supplies for the big moment. We keep staring at the sky a little longer.

"I should go," she eventually whispers, though she makes no move to break away from me.

In response, I pull her a little closer against me. "Not yet."

"Seto," she breathes, her voice giving an almost angelic sound to my name. "I have to. My friends will worry if I don't come home tonight."

"Then call them," I say simply. "I have a phone in here… somewhere."

She laughs, bitterly. "Yeah, and I should tell them what? 'Oh, hey everyone. Sorry, I can't make it to the party tonight, I prefer spending the night with my ex-boyfriend, who, by the way, isn't my ex anymore as of now, and you can all -'"

I cut her rambling off by pressing my lips to hers once more. When we part for air, I let my hold of her slip so she'll be able to leave whenever she pleases.

"Fine. Go," I grumble. "Though I'm still convinced you'd have a lot more fun with me and Mokuba than with your friends."

"And ruin sibling bonding time?," she asks, pretending to be shocked. "I wouldn't dare! Besides, you and Mokuba could also come to our party, you know."

Now it's my turn to laugh. "And be ripped to pieces by your brother, Taylor and Devlin? No thank you."

She giggles, seeing my point. "Then how about I go to my friends and you go to your brother for tonight, and we'll meet for coffee tomorrow morning?"

"I suppose I can live with that," I said, smirking. "For now."

"For now," she agrees, smiling. "Same place as before?"

Ah, the tiny, often deserted coffee shop at the far edge of town. We spent quite some time there when we were first dating. It would only be appropriate to start our second time of dating at the same spot. "Same place as before," I confirm.

That being settled, we stand, ready to go to our separate parties. One would expect it to be an awkward moment, having to say goodbye to your previous ex right after reconciling.

It isn't. We end the evening with a third soul-heating kiss. Our lips eventually part, but my arms remain firmly enclosed around her small waist, and her warm hand still rests on cold cheek.

"I'm glad we met again tonight," she says, her voice barely above a whisper.

"So am I." For some reason, I'm whispering as well.

We release each other. She takes a single step backwards to create a little space between us. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then," she states with a nervous smile.

I only nod. Ironically, saying goodbye to her now feels even worse than breaking up with her.

"Goodbye, Seto," she says, smiling as she does so. She comes to me one more time, and gives me a light kiss on the cheek. In response, I muster a small smile.

"Goodbye, Serenity."

She is the first to turn around and walk away. I soon follow her example, slowly making my way back to the place I call home. A place, I hope, I can soon see as home again. When she'll be there again.

People are firing their fireworks once more. These are particularly beautiful, burning in the brightest blue and the fiercest red imaginable. Unknowingly, I smile.

Fireworks are amazing.

* * *

_And that would be it. Admitted, even though I wrote this while in a relatively bad mood, I don't think it came out too bad. I think I did a better job on Kaiba's p.o.v. this chapter than I did the previous one. My goal in this story was to alter the personalities of Kaiba and Serenity a little bit, making Kaiba a bit more open and nicer (due to adulthood and Serenity's good influence) and giving Serenity a backbone and a littlw wit (due to growing up and getting a taste of the bad side of life). I'm hoping I pulled that off without dragging them completely out of character. Due to their changes, I had originally planned to have a 'bad' ending for this, by only giving them closure and having them move on, but damn it, my poor depressed heart was begging for some fluff. Alas, I am still unable to wirte a bad ending. I really should work on that. Anyway, it's done now. If you have the time, please give me your thoughts on my little experimental story by leaving a review. Thanks for reading, and until next time!_


End file.
